Flying on small wings
by PrismaticSoul77
Summary: This is a Maximum ride and Percy Jackson Crossover Percy has been caught by the school and meets the flock, poor Percy he just can't catch a break can 'She? This takes place after the books Blood of Olympus and Fang Hope you enjoy and remember to review!
1. Taken Chapter 1

**Camp half-blood (Camp fire time) Percy)**

I was sitting by the fire thinking over all that has happened to me since I arrived at camp, the Minotaur attack, my mom getting taken, Getting accused of stealing Zeus's master bolt, the titan war and preventing Gaea, from waking you would think I would get a break after all that has happened to me, but no it's not over, not by a long shot...

**Camp Half-blood (lights out)**

"Night seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Goodnight wise girl." Percy said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Don't forget what we have planned for tomorrow, like last time." Annabeth scolded

"Come on! It's not my fault I couldn't make it." Percy protested

"You're such a seaweed brain." Annabeth said, smiling, "I know" Percy whispered, kissing her again

And with that they both broke away from each other, running off to their own cabins before they became a snack for the harpies.

Some point in the night

I woke up to the sound of shoes scuffing against the carpet, panicked by the fact that someone else was in my cabin and it was pitch black didn't help,

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness for a split second I saw the face of a middle aged man being lit up by a ray of moonlight coming from the window, slowly and as still as I could, I reached into the pants pocket where riptide wo

uld have been, should I have not been wearing pajama bottoms and I mentally cursed myself for forgetting, I knew this wouldn't last for much longer, there was no way he wasn't going to attack and Percy knew it wouldn't be long.

So Percy took the chance and slowly reach down to grab riptide, before the guy realized he has already been spotted Percy almost had it when suddenly he was momentarily blinded when a flashlight was shined into his eyes.

Diving blindly to the floor for riptide Percy missed that the guy was faster than Percy expected and had grabbed Percy from behind.

Percy, tried to get free, but before he could the guy had put a rag to his mouth, he tried to hold his breath, but the guy saw this and jabbed him in the gut with his elbow and unable to stop himself Percy gasped in a lungful of air before everything went black.

Hey readers, sorry chapter 1 was short


	2. The New Girl Chapter 2

**The school (the flock)**

_**Bold italics= mind reading**_

Normal= normal story

_**"Max"**_ Angel said

_**"What is it Angel?" **_Max asked

_**"I'm reading their minds, they grabbed another kid"**_ angel said near tears

But before I could try to comfort her

The door slammed open, jolting anyone that was asleep, awake, I tried to get a better look at who it was the eraser was carrying but he?/she? Was hidden by the erasers arm "put 'it' in that cage with 'it'" the whitecoat by the door said then in a moment the eraser had opened the door of my cage and threw the kid at me as soon as they were gone I took a closer look at who was my new dog kennel room mate.

"Is the kid, a boy or girl? How old is she? What does she look like? Can you lift her up? I want to see her ooh if she's a girl, can I do her hair and-" Nudge!" 5 bird kids yelled in unison

"Alright" max took a deep breath "she's a girl looks maybe 6 or 7 angels age she, has black hair sea green eyes" As gently as I could as to not hurt or wake her up, I shifted her to let nudge and the others get a glimpse at her and I heard a few "she's so cute" and I admit she was as i took a closer look i could see that she was slightly shaking in her sleep and pulled her closer protectively, I smiled as she relaxed into my arms as I held her, what can I say I was the fearless leader of my flock, but little kids just have this affect on me, if they didn't try to take over or kill me. (Happens more often than you think) I was snapped out of my thoughts as I spotted a small pair of black wings with sea green and blue swirls in it.

**Percy**

I groaned as the drugs wore off and all the pain that it was numbing came to me in full force I opened my eyes blinking, trying to clear my blurry vision "where am I?" I whispered what I thought was barely above a whisper, then I glanced up and realized I was lying in the lap of a girl but that's all I could make out as all my senses were dulled and bleary.

Max stiffened when she heard the little girl whimper in pain than in a weak and pain filled voice asked "where am I?"

She and the others tried to talk to her but it soon became obvious that nothing they said registered and let the little girl go back to sleep.

**Percy again (a few hours later)**

When I woke up again, I was a lot more alert, but some things felt weird like they didn't belong, but I just let it past blaming the drugs they had me, again I found myself curled up in the girl's lap.

**3rd POV**

"Where am I and who are you?" Percy asked

The girl looked down noticing he woke up

"I'm Max," she said "that's Fang he's 14" she said, pointing to the dude wearing all black "Iggy, he's 15" he had strawberry blond hair, but wasn't even looking near where he was he was going to ask but decided it wasn't a good time.

"That's nudge she's 12" she pointed to a girl with Chocolate colored skin "Gazzy or the Gasman, don't ask he's 9" she said as pointing to a little kid who looked like he was going to blow or something

"And that's angel she's 7, Gazzy and angel are the only blood relatives here," she took a breath before smiling at me kindly which I found weird and said "any questions?"

**Percy**

I was about to ask a whole lot of questions about what this place was but for some reason some part of me made me suddenly blurt "out how old are you?" and what is this place and what are those things She looked just confused for a moment then slightly embarrassed that she forgot to tell me her age but spoke up "I'm 15 this is the school they torture kids and do crazy messed up 'experiments' to them anything you think impossible how ever messed up it is they probably did it already" she said sounding somewhat distant "and those things are erasers the whitecoats use them as the guards of this place.

That's when everything seemed to click in my mind as i went through what she said and everything else she is 15 and he is 18 yet he barely reaches her knees and- his voice seemed off too high and squeaky to be his slowly afraid what he would see he looked down and screamed as he saw his hands were tiny and that his body was more slim and curved and a lot more but was soon snapped out of it when she was pulled into a comforting hug from a confused max while Percy followed the same line of shocked realization i'm a 6 year old girl probably forever stuck in this place called the school (who named it that anyway?)

surrounded by erasers half wolf half human monsters.

Then she Realized max was talking to her trying to calm her down and asked what was wrong she calmed down enough to think clearly I can't tell them they don't need to have to know so she tried to think what a "normal" 6 yr old would say to try to get out of Max's suspicions "will you get us out of here?" I asked in a scared innocent voice which wasn't hard to say and that scared her that she was starting to act like an actual little girl.

Max had a sad expression on her face before smiling sadly at her and said "Of course, we will all get out of here, were pro's when it comes to escaping" she said earning a genuine smile from me as she pulled me closer and began rubbing my back i swore i felt something attached to my back but, i was too tired to think about it and i drifted off to a surprisingly demigod nightmare free sleep.

I hope you are enjoying if are please show your support and plz leave some feedback on what I could do to improve on and make this story more enjoyable I am open to suggestions.


	3. No More Percy Chapter 3

'_**text' sarcasm **_

_**The school**_

Percy, shifted slightly in her sleep and tried to get out of Max's arms to stretch from being in the same position what she guessed was about 2 days, since there was not much room there in the cage there wasn't really a reason to move, she managed to get out but as she stretched she froze as she felt two soft and warm clumps of feathers flutter and shift on her back and slowly wide eyed, she shifted to see two small black wings with sea green and blue swirls making a design she knew very well being the son, turned daughter of Poseidon, a trident.

She must have been staring at her wings in awe and shock, she must have been staring at it longer than she was meaning to because she felt Max shift and sit up.

Not realizing until Max pulled her into a tight hug, telling her that everything would be fine did she feel max's shirt growing damp did she realize she was crying, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears max waited a few hours after that before trying to start a conversation. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Max said softly to Haley.

_**Percy/Haley**_

I slightly stiffened at the nickname name "sweetie" not being used to it, but answered Max anyway "My name is.." I went through my head for the first name I could think of and took a nervous deep breath and said "My name's Haley"

Max smiled at me and said "that's a pretty name." I glanced around noticing I didn't hear any of the others shuffling around in their cage and saw that they were all gone except for me and max. "Where is everyone?" I asked Her smile faded from her face at this but as she went to answer a voice of a man spoke from the door "they're fine, but I wanted to talk to you two alone for a moment" max stiffened and I could tell she knew the voice from somewhere but as he stepped into the light Max gasped but her surprise soon turned to anger both me and her glared at him at the same time but as he met my glare all he did was chuckle causing me to grow angrier at him "you again" I said trying to make it threatening but obviously failing at it as he continued chuckling "You're already acting just like max how sweet" he said "How are the wings feeling, Haley?" He smiled and said like he actually cared "leave her alone jeb" Max spat out the name like if it stayed on her tongue any longer she would lose it "what do you want" she practically growled. He sighed "Max, you really need to understand We're really the good guys, I'm on your side" she scoffed at that "yeah right maybe a slight chance if it was Friday the 13th the opposite day so good meant evil, sinister scientists who like to murder children for fun then yes you guys are 'Extremely Good'." She said dryly

"I knew we should have never let you came back in, all you do is act like the good guy then betray us try to gain our trust again and start it over again" jeb tried to say something but max was on a roll yelling and insulting him I enjoyed it knowing he deserved it but,

As I continued to hear what she had to say the more and more i hated him and soon felt the water pressure building in the pipes caused by my anger at this guy 'jeb' finally the pipes couldn't take the pressure causing them to burst, sending gallons of water down on jeb, causing him to lose his footing and fall but soon afterwards I felt a painful shock come from somewhere but I couldn't check to see where it came from as I let loose a loud and pain filled scream rip through my throat and the last thing I could remember was me thrashing around from the pain but also through the haze of all the pain, I saw the monsters that max called

Erasers picking me up roughly and everything went black.

Camp half-blood Annabeth

It's been 2 weeks since Percy went missing, 2 weeks since my heart shattered into a million pieces.

He never showed up at the beach that morning, never showed up at breakfast I thought he just forgot or slept in late so I went to check his cabin and that's when my heart shattered what I found was sheets from his bed all around the room chairs and other furniture overturned but.. no Percy, the only thing there of him was riptide, he Always had riptide on him And that's where Chiron and the other campers found me sitting on my knees dazed looking at Percy's room feeling broken. One thought going through my head trying to register in my head but wouldn't couldn't be accepted

_** .gone, and it wasn't the gods doing this time, someone took him and I didn't know what they were going to do to him.**_


	4. Moods and colors Chapter 4

Color Meanings

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

**Max's POV**

After the pipe exploded on Jeb, (unfortunately not drowning him)

We were taken from the room and separated, they went in probably to get rid of all nearby water even the whitecoats that say they are 'smart' as if but even whitecoats who are that 'smart' can't miss the fact that it was Haley, who did that back there with the pipe, water and Jeb, Nice job Haley I thought to myself.

A few days after that we were all put back into our cages, but Haley, wasn't there and that worried me who knew what those Sicko's were doing to her.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up strapped to a steel operating table my stomach did Somersaults at what they would be operating on..

"Ah! Finally, it's awake!" Some crazy woman said being way too perky for her job

"I'm not an it" I snapped

Looking surprised she said "it can talk"

"Because I have more brain cells than you'll ever have" I shot back smugly

Then, grinning sadistically she said " 'operating' on this one's brain is going to fun, maybe there will be an 'accident' and it will lose the ability to speak like the other one lost the ability to see, " she said to someone behind me in a creepily even more perky mood as I heard a saw whirring in the direction behind me.

**Max's POV**

We watched as the door slammed open and Haley was tossed back into my cell slightly more careful with her head, but only her head then the same guy walking out stopped for a second and said something that had angry shivers running down my back "if you want 'it' to survive make sure 'it' doesn't take that off 'it's' head" As I saw the bandages wrapped over her eyes, I was horrified that they might have did the same operation to her that they did to Iggy but noticed it was wrapped all around her head not just her eyes and realized that they did something to her head not her eyes.

"Is she alright?" nearly everyone said at once "I think, she's breathing"

After that it just went back to its usual quiet as no one could keep a conversation going in this place.

Camp half-blood (Annabeth)

"Chiron" Annabeth said "have you found anything on Percy yet?" Chiron's expression was grim, but nodded "yes, some of the tree nymphs saw guys in lab coats and creatures that appeared to look part wolf and part human getting into a black van with someone"

"Do you think it was Percy?" Annabeth said

"It's possible, but it's not much to go on I sent Nico, to go back to the underworld to try to find out where they may be based at."

**The school**

Haley groaned as she tried to sit up, she tried to open her eyes only to feel something wrapped around them keeping them shut. What the- Haley, thought

"Max?" She called out the others woke up and nudge was the first to talk "yesyesyesyesyes!(more squealing)you're awake now we can finally talk since they either kept us somewhere or you have been sleeping but now we are all here and can finally properly introduce ourselves I'm Nudge, but you already know that do you know you are so cute after we get I out I could do your hair and nails and-" "Nudge!" Everyone yelled "calm down" max said "I'm sure Haley, doesn't want you screaming after they-" she let the last bit hang in the air letting them know without saying it "Alright everyone I got some news jeb survived the plane crash and is back to working for the school" I looked around to see angry. Sad and also a bit shocked looks

"I guess we should explain who 'Jeb' is when we were little Jeb got us out and-(yada yada yada we all know the story (you don't? Then you should read the book series it's called maximum ride) back to the story!) - and when we got back to everyone we got out of the plane everyone was there but Jeb who we now know ran off to the school and betrayed us all. Again." Max paused "so, how do you know him?"

"I saw him in my room he's the one who took me" Haley said

"Um, not to be mean but why was Iggy always looking in the corner earlier?"

The temperature seemed to drop and it got awkward very fast "I'm blind. They experimented on my eyes." Iggy said

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked" I said "it's alright, you didn't know" Iggy said Haley reached up to the bandage on her head and was trying to unwrap it when Max grabbed her hands and pulled them away " Don't leave them there you don't know what they did there but just leave it." she said sternly.

Haley sighed, defeated "alright Max"

"Get some sleep Haley" Max whispered to Haley as she pulled her closer and she drifted off to sleep.

**The school (morning?)**

When I woke up I played there for a few minutes before opening my eyes and- Yes! They're finally off I sat up slightly, feeling my hair fall down behind my back and heard a few gasps come from everyone

"What is it?" I asked kind of scared and soon I realized they were all staring at my head, I shifted, getting up and a gasp of my own came when I saw my hair, the color of my hair was shifting and changing colors, I was shocked, but then as if someone just flipped a switch it settled down to a white and gray shade "wow, that's..." I trailed off as max trailed her fingers through my hair and it shifted to a light blue "OOOOOH! Haley, that is like SOOO! Cool I wish my hair could change like that ooh I remember seeing something online about how emotions usually have a color matched up with them I think you're hair reacts to your emotions it looks like you alert but also relaxed probably because of what's happening and you're relaxed because you're with max and she's like the best there is ooh all we need is to get you a dress that also changes depending on your hair so it always matches and- mph" nudge was cut off By Iggy putting his hand over nudge's mouth and said "turn off the nudge channel" and we all burst out laughing while nudge blushed from another one of her ramblings and while they were all laughing Haley's hair changed to a deep purple and she knew exactly why she would do anything to help her new found friends And drifted off to sleep knowing just what she wanted to do.

**Author's note: Hey guys what you think with the Haley's new mood shifting hair I needed to add in something exciting and I decided on mood shifting hair. That's going to be interesting.**

**and remember to leave a review so I can try to improve the story Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Great Escape Chapter 5

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

_**Camp half-blood annabeth and Nico**_

**"Hey Nico, any news?" Annabeth asked hopeful "yes, I searched around in the underworld and any clues I found point to death valley, California" Nico said "alright, let's go" Annabeth said starting to walk away "wait Annabeth, I think I should shadow travel there to look for him so if it goes wrong we don't all get caught and I can just shadow travel out." Annabeth didn't look happy about not going with to get Percy but knew it was for the best.  
She Sighed "alright, go find Percy"**

_**The School**_

The days have grown into a schedule for when we are tortured and it lasts longer and longer everyday we were all beat up and sore, even more than usual it was pitch black now with only a single dim light shining in.

_**Nico POV**_

I was beginning to feel discouraged, I checked almost everywhere in death valley for Percy, but the next time I just shadow traveled into a place that I wish I could unsee it was a dark, damp white room and there were cage's thrown everywhere and they all had kids in them, when they spotted me they were shocked and all had guarded expressions then a girl that looked to be 6 all covered in bruises and scars with hair shifting between white, black, orange before settling on an golden brown/amber color spoke up broke the silence "Get us out of here please, before they come back!" So I started opening up all the cage's then as soon as they were all free they made a rush to the way out someone I couldn't tell who said "Get out the way you came before they come for you" and that's how I found myself doing the opposite of what she said, running through a maze of hallways running from monsters looking for my friend.

**The flock POV**

We rushed down the hallway looking for the first sign of an exit at some point Haley, started falling behind her hair turning very dark black (from stress) from not being able to catch up on her now much shorter legs then she was used to so max fell back far enough to scoop Haley up in her arms and ran back up to the front and lead them down another hallway then I saw what they were aiming for up ahead was a window, though it would be a tight fit she felt Max's arms tighten protectively around her and for a moment she let her thoughts wander and her hair turning yellow in response how max would react when she forces herself to bring it up that she used to be an 18 yr old boy not much longer than a month ago.  
Although, lately she had a sneaking suspicion that whatever happened affected her much more than just her appearance but her thoughts were pulled back sharply when she felt a stinging pain go through her body and shattered glass flew everywhere,

They were finally free again.

3rd POV

Soon the light breeze and soft sounds coming from Max's and the rest of the flock's wings beating down keeping them in the air, her hair turned a green in response,  
she drifted off to sleep.

Max smiled down at Haley, as she saw her drift off and her hair turn green made her smiled brighter having picked up what colors and emotions went with which _(not remembering where exactly) _and that she was relaxed and happy and they continued on heading to her mom's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

**Haley's POV**

I was having a dream, I was back at camp all my friends were there at camp, but something was happening, I could see it on their faces, the dream was about to shift to what it was attacking. But, right when it was about to show whatever it was, I was shaken out of my dream by a very loud series of explosions

Making her nearly jump out of Max's arms and go for a very long fall "what's going on?!" She asked groggily Max was glaring at Iggy and Gazzy who both looked sheepish

"Iggy and Gazzy were tossing bombs." She said, giving them another pointed glare, but what she said excited me and she raised an eyebrow at my now orange hair trying figure out what was going on "Come on Max, we were just bored" before she replied

"Can I try?" I asked, giving them my best puppy dog eyes, but Max wasn't having any of it "No," Max said softly but firmly " you will not be messing with any bombs and no buts about it" when Max wasn't looking Iggy and Gazzy both had exited smirks as they noticed Haley, taking notice from her well.. Hair color and that they may have a chance for another young pyro on their side.

After a few hours of listening to the wind and the beating of wings Haley and Nudge simultaneously whined "Maaax, I'm hungry" and the annoyed look on Max's face caused Haley, to break out in a fit of giggles and covered her mouth in shock when no one was looking, Max groaned "Alright, let's head down land behind those house's"

**Flock POV**

As they landed it soon dawned on Haley, why Max chose to land her and not near a restaurant or something they were all still in tattered hospital gowns from 'shiver' the school 'shiver' and it would look weird like we escaped an asylum if we walked around in them before they went to do a break and enter into the house Max said in a low voice, " Everyone split up find some clothes we will go in pairs Iggy, Fang and Gazzy, Nudge and Haley and angel and I." And with that they broke off into our groups nudge leading Haley to the kids rooms looking for the girls room when they found it.

Nudge walked into the room and looked for any dresses she could find although disappointed all she found were a few jeans, "Alright Haley, unfortunately I could only find a few jeans and T-Shirts although I can't wait to get Max's mom's house so Ella and I can do your makeup you know Max's mom is the best she also makes amazing chocolate chip cookies you have to try them and Ella is Max's half sister who has a great fashion sense and-" Nudge blushed embarrassed realizing she was rambling again and mumbled a sheepish "sorry" as they made their way back to the others they saw max give a head count before saying "Alright, let's go find the others so we can get something to eat" before they walked out of the backyard Max reached into her wing under her feathers and took out the Max card she had hidden under her feathers.

**Haley's Pov**

I was relieved, for the first time ever since the escape I wasn't being carried by Max or someone else Angel and I were currently talking and it really annoyed me when I was a guy and this age I was much taller and now Angel who is almost the same age as me now is like 2 feet taller then me and could keep up just fine she tried to cheer me up about being shorter explaining to me how they were born like this and so it had longer to affect their bones and all that making them skinnier and taller and soon Angel began talking about their lives, about Jeb,(I really hate that guy) max's mom who sounded extremely nice and Total, their talking dog they rescued and I told her about my life as best I could without letting them know the parts I wasn't ready to tell them yet and didn't want to talk about it in the open at some parts we both nearly fell over giggling when I told them how my mom made blue everything, cookies, pancakes,coke, ex and before we knew it Max was there picking me up and setting me on her lap as we all piled into a booth since there was no room is when I realized we walked all the way to a restaurant and I just noticed, I silently cursed my demigod ADHD "Alright, Haley, what do want?" Max asked "i'll have a large steak and and a blue coca-cola" everyone looked at me strangely the flock because of the blue coca-cola and the waiter because of everything but went to get it anyways.

When my food was done I was extremely disappointed and annoyed instead of getting my large steak they got me a small one, it was barely the size of my hand and didn't get me a blue coke but a regular one "Maax" I complained "they didn't get what I wanted" so Max called the waiter back over "This isn't what she ordered" Max said being blunt "were not allowed to sell large servings to little kids" she said "just get what we ordered it's fine" Max said starting to get annoyed.

I shifted uneasily eating the steak anyways and realized too late that one of the injuries I had was now showing when I shifted, and we could see that in the back a guy was calling someone now, probably the cops or better yet the school Max, seemed to have noticed too because she motioned to the door and help up 4 fingers and as she went to 3 everyone jumped over the booth and Max grabbed me and jumping over the booths as well running for the back door as if they have practiced this for years they probably had as we came into the alley we were surrounded by cops Max and the others were looking for where to go when I spotted a very tall building not far away "In there" I pointed Max seemed to catch on to where I wanted them to go because she motioned everyone up the stairs and had the elevator go to the basement hopefully buying us some time, we raced up the stairs 2 at a time Gazzy was leading Iggy up the stairs and slammed open the door that lead to the roof Max quickly scanned the streets for anyone watching when she made sure no one would see she said "alright everyone U &amp; A"

A while after we left Max said "If we don't stop we should reach mom's house in about an hour.

**Remember to review and let me know what I can do to make this story better.**


	7. Chapter 7

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

**Camp Half-blood 3rd POV**

"Nico, Did you find him?!" Annabeth asked frantically

Nico shook his head sadly "No, I searched everywhere in that place, it was horrible in that place I got as many people as I could out, but no Percy."

'"Nico, Do you think he could be dead?" Annabeth asked worriedly "No" Nico said glad to have to have some good news "He's alive, he isn't in the underworld" Nico said

**The flock) Haley's Pov**

We were about a few minutes away and I was growing anxious about how Max's mom will act "Don't worry, my mom is awesome you'll like her," Max said somehow she figured out I was feeling anxious about meeting her mom then I mentally slapped myself of course she knew because of my hair inwardly I groaned this mood changing hair is going to get annoying fast "So Max, I replied awkwardly what's your mom like?"

She thought for a second before responding "She's really kind, I met her last year when we were on our way to rescue Angel, from the school, I had hurt my wing from a shotgun blast while helping Ella, who turned out to be my Half-Sister and ironically" Max let out a laugh "my mom turned out to be a vet, who knew?"Max said.

Max, looked around then pointed a huge smile on her face "there's the house." Max, said pointing they landed a few feet from the porch as soon as max landed with me in her arms she ran up to the door opening it and yelled inside "mom!, we're back!" A moment later a woman and a girl that looked around Nudge's age who she assumed was Ella Max's half sister I looked at Max's mom again and was shocked by how much they looked alike, she literally looked like an older Max she quickly hugged Max after nearly crushing me in the process she seemed to notice that I was there and gave me an apologetic smile "sorry, I didn't see you there, who are you?"

"Mom, this is Haley, we rescued her from the school when we broke out" Max, said saving her from talking about it. Then Dr, Martinez picking me up from Max's arms, she said "Well, I guess I should go make some chocolate-chip cookies would you like that?" she said playfully tickling me "Yes, please Dr. Martinez," I said, laughing finally stopping Dr. Martinez said "Please, call me by my first name Valencia" then she set me down on the couch and got to work on making the cookies.

**3rd PoV**

Haley, didn't even notice that she fell into another of her annoying demigod ADHD trance like state until Dr. Martinez, snapped her back out of it "Haley, cookies are done!" "Ok, Coming!" Haley said, When she got to the kitchen she noticed that more than half the cookies were already gone and Dr. Martinez was trying to get Max to leave some cookies for the others and as I sat down I made the mistake to look Max in the eye and she gave me a crazy cookie induced look that told her that if she valued her life to not insult cookies in any way, Then resumed eating cookies like her life depended on them,

Everyone told her max really liked Dr. Martinez's cookies, but Haley didn't think she was this crazy about cookies, but she didn't say anything and (Tried) to eat her cookies.

**The Flock 3rd pov**

After a while of just talking and catching up everyone soon noticed that Haley, had drifted off to sleep at some point making everyone smile, "I'll take her upstairs to bed" Max said but stopped before leaving and told Haley and Angel it's time to go bed,

Max smiled happily at Haley and Angel as she tucked them in and left the room and returned to the kitchen and then there was just Fang, Iggy, Dr. M and herself as Gazzy and Nudge and Ella had already gone to bed, she noticed Iggy messing with something behind his back and she had a suspicion of what it was "IGGY! What do you have behind your back!" Max yelled, startling Iggy to fall backwards out of his chair yanking a wire loose, it exploded spraying

White powder everywhere… "IGGY!" Max yelled "ugh, I can't see where the window is" Max said still very much annoyed "Me neither!" Iggy yelled earning a smack on the face from Max finally finding him (Was aiming for the back of his head, maybe….) "OW, MAX! That's my face!" Iggy cried earning another smack on the head "Just open a window" Max said with everyone heading upstairs, but Iggy "Max where are you going?" Iggy complained "Less talking more cleaning" Max said leaving for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

**Camp Half-Blood CampFire**

"Hey Annabeth" Rachel said, walking over to her "how have you been lately, I'm sorry about Percy" Rachel said

Rachel has been at Camp Jupiter working out the issues with the prophecies that Ella had memorized from the books since the prophecies still weren't working.

"I'm better I guess it's just that if-" Annabeth stopped as Rachel slumped over almost falling to the ground and green mist Annabeth was all too familiar with filled the area around the campfire and wide eyed campers stared at Rachel as she started to speak another prophecy.

When two worlds collide.

The Darkest Evil's and Purest Heroes shall fight against.

And Bearing secrets worse than death, A Lost hero Shall return, though changed upon The wings of forgotten Siblings.

The children of Fire, Death, Wisdom and wanderers of the sky unite against both Science and Night

A portal of the darkest pit awakens, Old foes shall meet and Olympus shall rise or fall

In the darkest battle yet to come."

Everyone stared, eyes almost bulging out of their head 'Great Just what we needed, another great prophecy!' Annabeth thought sarcastically and soon everyone left but her and her friends.

"Alright, I think the lost hero is Percy" Annabeth said "Yeah" they agreed "Alright, but what secret could he know that is worse than death" Jason said "and who are these 'Forgotten siblings' are there more demi-gods of Poseidon or is it talking about all the campers not Percy"

"So Science and night sound like they are working together but why and who are they?" Leo asked

Jason rubbed his head "I don't know, but, let's just head to bed this is giving me a headache"

"Jason's right, we'll worry about this later" Annabeth said, heading to the Athena cabin.

**Dr. Martinez's House**

**Haley's pov**

Sleepily I climbed out of bed and looked through the closet for a pair of cloths then made my way downstairs to the kitchen finding everyone at the table having pancakes "Oh, good you're awake there's a plate of pancakes on the table" Dr, Martinez said "Thanks" I said nervously sitting down thinking of how to tell them what I wanted to say when Max looked at me worried "Haley are you alright?" Max asked I took a deep breath then said still squirming in my chair "I have something to tell you, i'm not a little girl and my names not really Haley." they all gave me confused looks so I tried to continue while I had the chance, "My real name is Percy Jackson i'm 18- well should be 18 when they kidnapped me I woke up like this" I said making a gesture at myself they gave looks of disbelief "you know what they do to kids" I said to their looks of still disbelief Max was the first to get it together. "Yeah, but Haley, - Percy,-? I never heard of them doing that before it's sounds like you were the first one they tried it on-" she hesitated then sighed and continued "usually when they try something new they, die.."the room was so silent you could hear it until I tried for a joke "well im still here am I not, also just keep calling me Haley, i've gotten used to it and I think it might be weird if people hear you calling me by a boy name" with the pause Iggy used it to joke around "So dude you got turned into a girl, that must be awful." Iggy said trying to lighten the mood then getting slapped by all the girls as Max's mom also left to go to work while i sat there giggling watching the scene.

**The school 'Random Evil guy'**

We were getting closer to finding it and once we have it, we will use its power to take over eliminate those pesky failed experiments that call themselves the flock and anyone who tries to stop us MWAHAHAHAHAHA!.

Author's note Yeah, yeah, we get it bad guy we got it

Anyway, like always hope you enjoyed sorry this chapter and thank you all for the wonderful support for this story!


	9. Flying Lessons Chapter 9

'Thoughts'

Dr. Martinez house 3rd pov

"Max, when are we gonna go to this camp Haley, told us about? I wish she would tell us a lot more about this place I don't see why she can't tell us more but it sounds really cool from what she told us about it sounds really pretty with an ocean view and strawberry patch and-"Turn off the Nudge channel" Iggy said putting his hand over her mouth "Eww she licked me!" Iggy complained trying to wipe his hand off where she licked it "Calm down Nudge, I know you're excited to get going but if we're going to travel that far i'm going to teach Haley, how to fly first" Max said calming Nudge down but only getting Haley, Excited "You are?!, Thank you Max! thank you thank you!" Haley said jumping up and down practically squealing then blushed a deep red at how she just reacted. Max laughed "It's alright Haley, i'm ready to teach you how whenever you are"

"Can we go now?" Haley asked already sprinting to the door with max following.

Later On the roof '**Haley pov' **(The details in this passage may be a little vague for some obvious reasons)

"Alright Haley, The first thing you need to do is to try to move your wings" Max said

'It took a few minutes until I could get control over the new limbs in my back but eventually I did'.

Max gave a smile but this one was different from the one she usually gave me, one that told me whatever was about to happen next she would enjoy "Alright the next step is based entirely on instinct" Max said as she pushed me...Off the roof.. as I was only feet away from hitting the ground I thought I was going to get a face-full of dirt until I felt my wings twitch as if they had a mind of there own and spread out and take off very sloppy and if this was a test for neatness I would fail 100 times over but I shakily lifted up away from the ground I almost hit moments earlier and I grinned at how wonderful it was to fly and the freedom of it and soon Max joined me flying showing me how to improve on flying making smoother turns then after what was probably hours later she had me go land and of course everything went wrong from there I tried to go for a landing by running a bit and slow down but as I did so my foot snagged on a root sending me tumbling down the hill and probably the best thing out of that was as I tumbled down the hill I crashed into Max sending us both into the muddy shallow lake luckily for me being the Son now turned Daughter of poseidon I walked out of the lake completely dry max on the other hand was not so lucky she was soaked and mud was everywhere you could barely tell it was max under all the mud I tried to stop myself from laughing and signing my death wish but I may or may not have grabbed a few pics ('SHH don't tell her if she did she would

find a way to kill me after she's already killed me and kill me again (After finding a way to send me to tartarus again) She's Max she will find a way')

As Max, finally left to wash up I finally cracked up almost passing out from laughter I got up to find out what was happening inside I went inside and saw everyone tensed up and in battle positions I was about to ask what was up when I heard the sound of windows being smashed in and heard a few thumps of things crashing against the floor and walls and soon smoke filled the room blinding me and making me double over gagging I barely recovered myself in time when I heard Max call out "Haley, on your left!" I rolled to the right trying to avoid being clawed by an Eraser but I wasn't fast enough to avoid the Eraser's claws, blood trailing down my arm from the claw marks I quickly got into battle position and taking in my disadvantage in size I decided to attack from a distance and soon there was a water hurricane going through the living room attacking the many erasers but as quickly as they went down more came in filling their place "U &amp; A!" I heard Max call out and we made our way out the doors and into the sky and we were sure we were far enough is when we began to slow down and Max, spoke up "Looks like they went back to the originals but they had a lot of them ready"

"How did they get as close as they did without us noticing them first?" Asked Gazzy

"So where are we heading now?" Fang asked "I was thinking we should go to this Camp Half-Blood that Haley, told us about and on the way i'm gonna call mom when we go pick Total Max" Max said

Time skip to picking up total

Haley POV

"Hey total" Angel said smiling and running up to Total "Hey Angel"

I stared wide eyed at total "He can talk?!" I asked "yeah its a long story" Max said

"Who's the new kid" total asked "My name is Haley" i said

"well im going to call mom" Max said looking for a phone

"so where are we heading?" Total asked "Haley is bringing us to a camp she knows ,from what she has told us it's really pretty there" Angel said "So how did you meet total" I asked Angel "we were looking for info on us about our parents in new york and that's where we found Total" Angel said "I called mom and told her that we are all fine" Max said walking into the room "I think we should we should head out now to this camp, i'll carry haley since she still hasn't gotten completely used to flying"

As I slumped into max's arms I found myself having the first demigod nightmare i've had for a long time.

-  
Demigod Nightmare/vision

The dream was a blurred mess of images surrounded by thick shadows of pure blackness there was some of Camp Half-Blood and Camp jupiter preparing for something

and a ship that looked like the argo 2 on steroids being sucked into something made of pure darkness and thousands of monsters coming from it.

Author's note Glad you are still enjoying the fanfiction and remember to leave a review and favorite to show your support! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I have decided to rewrite the chapters from this chapter after and try and make the make it better.**

**A Few Days later**

The Flock 3rd pov

"Alright, let's head down and camp up in a tree for the night"

Max said as they all got situated and ready for bed Nudge rambled off questions to Haley about the camp "How far are we? Are we close? And can you please tell us more about it? How big is it and How are the people There like and-" "Nudge" Max interrupted, "I think Hayley, is tired why don't you let her get some sleep?" as Nudge turned away I mouthed [thank you] to Max and soon sleep caught up to me.

Camp Half-Blood Annabeth

I was walking at the edge of camp when I heard voices close by and slowly approached to find out who was out there.

The Flock Haley

I felt someone shaking me slightly "Shh don't move, there's someone nearby" Max said

And through a slightly open eye I saw Max continue to wake everyone else up, but they continued to act like they were sleeping it was still too dark to see anything

Then the person said "Who's up there?" then Max, did the last thing I expected her to do she jumped down and called up for everyone to come down, once we all got down we all settled into the clearing that was lit up from the moonlight "who are you? You're not from Camp Half-Blood" and when she stepped into the clearing I held in a gasp and struggled to calm down it was Annabeth "I'm Max, that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and that's Haley" we heard a low growl "and that's Total"

**Annabeth's pov**

"What are you doing around here?" I asked

"We're going camping" Max said

"well this isn't a good place for you to go camping and it doesn't seem like you are prepared to be going camping" I said eyeing their ripped up, soaked and muddy Clothes I was still thinking whether or not they were really demigods or just some kids walking through the woods then the youngest girl who didn't seem much older than 6 wearing not any better clothing than anyone else she was wearing a ripped up faded pink T-Shirt and jeans came out from hiding behind Max, Pleaded "Please don't make us go back and let the monsters get us" Seeing and Hearing her saying that nearly broke my heart remembering when I was on the run "Don't worry i'm not going to make you leave" I reassured her "Follow me and I will lead you to camp and everything will be explained when we get there" I said leading the way before stopping and turned to them "My name is Annabeth" I said.

**In Camp (The Big house) Max pov**

We were following Annabeth when she brought us to a place that seemed to be the main office of the camp or something than a guy in a wheelchair came out to introduce himself

"Hello I'm Chiron" he said smiling I normally wouldn't trust someone so easily but if haley trusted him then he might be a good person "Hi im Max that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or (The Gasman) Don't ask, and then our 2 Angels, Angel and Haley" Chiron was about to say something but was interrupted by a certain insulted and annoying scottie, Total "and that's Total" I sighed "Chiron raised an eyebrow at total "This is the first time a dog was brought to camp" chiron said "Is there a problem with that?" I questioned he laughed "No just make sure to keep an eye on him." He warned "we'll keep an eye on him" I promised

"Alright, well come inside I have some things to explain to you about Camp Half-Blood

**One very long explanation later**

"OMG OMG OMG So the Greek gods are actually real that's so cool we have never known who our parents are well except for max she found her mom but now she will know who both her parents are which is so cool at least we get to know at least one of our parents and that they are a god but max gets to know both of her parents I can't wait till they claim us I think I know who some of our parents are but i'm not sure and this place is really cool the view of the ocean is so amazing also is there going to be- MPH MPH" Nudge rambled on before Max put her hand over her mouth "Sorry I forgot to warn you she's a bit of a motormouth" Max said to Chiron who now had eyebrows raised so far up they could be touching the roof and gaping jaw at how someone could talk so much without breathing but quickly collected himself again and said "That's alright i'll let you go explore camp and get to talk to other campers i'll have annabeth give you a tour around camp and after lunch I will have Argus, drive you so you can get some fresh clothes and supplies during camp.

3rd pov

"Over there is the cabins there was originally just 12 but now we are getting new ones everyday, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed by you're godly parent" Annabeth said

"But didn't you say that only the gods' kids sleep in their cabin?" Nudge asked

"Yes, but Hermes is the god of messengers and travelers so he will give shelter to travelers"" Annabeth explained

"Over there is the pavilion where you will be eating be there on time or you don't eat at all" the flock gave each other looks of concern "I will remind you for the first few days so you can get the schedule memorized"

Then Annabeth showed them a path that went up onto a hill and looked at it with a hint of sadness, happiness on her face "This tree is called Thalia's tree it protects the camp from monsters" Annabeth turned back to the group "Well that's about all there is to talk about there

Are some places with great views around the camp that you can go to but don't pass the camp's border ok, Any questions?" (We know one for sure) "Why did you look Sad and Happy when you looked at the tree?" Nudge asked Annabeth sighed obviously not wanting to talk about it "Hey Nudge maybe you should ask sometime else how about we look for those places with great views" Max interrupted Annabeth gave max a grateful look "Ok Max" Nudge said then immediately perked up again "how about we go to the beach I love the beach we never get to go without getting attacked but I still liked the beaches even though at the end it was bad do you think that they could get us here I hope not I like this place I know we were only here a few hours but it's awesome here.- "Nudge calm down" Max said When Annabeth was out of earshot Gazzy said "No one at this camp has noticed that Iggy's blind yet let's see how long it takes till they find out this will be fun I can't wait to see their faces." Max laughed "yeah I doubt they would even believe any of us even if we told them seeing how Iggy is walking like he's been here for years, Come on let's go down to the beach."

**The beach 3rd/ 1st person Max and Haley**

After Hanging out with the others for a while Haley decided to sneak away until she found a ledge overlooking the ocean and sat down and stared out at the water in thought before being brought back by Max who was walking over to Haley.

"Hey, Max" Haley said, watching the waves crash over the rocks "Hey, Haley" Max, said Haley, and Max sat in silence until Max spoke up "Haley, I came to talk to you about your keeping who you are a secret from everyone else, they're going to find out eventually whether you tell them or not, secrets can't last forever."

Haley sighed "I know Max, but.. What if they just leave or make fun of me because of, this"

"I understand Haley, but I think you know better than me that they won't do that and if they truly are your friends, they won't care either way, besides, if any of them do make fun of you they have to go through me and the rest of the flock first." Said Max showing off her combat moves or Maxfu trying to cheer Haley up even though they know who she was they still treated her like she was family- Haley giggled "I'll make sure I'll tell them soon"

"Alright, but don't wait too long it doesn't usually get better the longer you wait" Max said

Haley smiled "Thanks Max, for everything." Haley said, giving Max a hug.

Author's Note: Maxfu is what I call Max's fighting style. Glad you are all still enjoying

And remember to show you support by leaving a review and let me know how to improve in my writing and i'll see you all next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

The Flock _ Mess Hall

(Text) = thoughts

"Hey there you are, hurry to the Pavilion or you don't get to eat" Annabeth said from the edge of the beach and soon everyone stopped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could to the Dining Pavilion following Annabeth.

Haley walked into the Mess Hall and noticed it was different than the last time he was here, all the tables were moved to make one big table in the center all except the Artemis table that was moved off away from the main table (Yes! They finally went with my idea to mix the cabins in the Mess Hall) Haley thought.

"Hey, Haley over here." Annabeth said, patting the seat she left open for her.

"Alright, here is what you will do, after you get your food, then you go over to the fire and drop a portion of your food into the fire as an offering to the gods, usually you would make an offering. To your godly parent, but since you don't know who yours is you can make an offering to Hermes, until your parent claims you, it shouldn't be too long until you are claimed." Annabeth Explained. "Who's godly parent, you think we might have?" Nudge asked "Hmm well I am almost certain I know who you and Gazzy the rest I am not too sure. Nudge, you probably have Aphrodite, Gazzy, you probably have Hermes, Iggy I think you either have Athena and Hephaestus, The rest of you I am not sure enough of who you have" Annabeth said then under her breath, muttered "But if I'm right this is going to be an interesting summer." "Also I was curious why does it seem like you have known each other since you were born? You don't look like your siblings"

Max chuckled at the question "Yeah, we get that alot but we are siblings, Adopted siblings"

Max Answered

"Everyone, may I have your attention!"Chiron announced "I have an announcement Today we have some new campers joining us Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Haley and I expect you to make them feel welcomed And also a reminder we have a capture the flag game tomorrow so make sure you have your teams picked."

"Yes! Capture the flag I love that game!" Haley Cheered

"We play a different kind of capture the flag here it will be explained before the game, so do you guys want to practice later today?" Annabeth offered

A chorus of Yeah, sure, and yes answered her.

She smiled "Alright then, when it's time I will get you, till then feel free to explore and talk to the other campers, try not to get lost." as everyone was heading out Annabeth pulled Haley to the side "Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?" I asked, confused about what she wanted to talk about

"Why is it that when we met your hair was brown and now it's Blue"

"Oh, um, I dyed it" She answered nervously. Annabeth eyes widen slightly "it just changed to brown and you couldn't have dyed it."

(Shoot!) she thought Frantically thinking for an explanation

"Well, my mom said when I was a baby, I somehow got into a bunch of chemicals when my babysitter was watching me and the doctor said that it mixed with my Me-Me-melanekl" she faked stuttered pronouncing the word "Melanocortin" Annabeth supplied (Is that actually right? Not sure.) "Yeah, that! And that it caused my emotions to control my hair color, but that was the last time she ever came over." Haley said, bouncing up and down with some faked enthusiasm hoping she bought it.

Annabeth looked doubtful for a moment, but didn't push it and so Haley rushed to catch up with the rest of the flock "Hey Haley, Max said where did you go?" She asked

"Just got stopped by something, it's fine, So what are we going to do?"

"Chiron told us that Argus would be taking us to get supplies, but I don't know who to look for" Max said looking around "He should be here soon"

We waited there for about 10 minutes until Argus pulled up in the camp van and honked the horn "looks like this is our ride" Max said, sliding open the door.

Everyone jumped into the van but missed one very important detail until it was too late "Maax, there's not enough seats!" Nudge said, standing/crouching in the middle of the van "Alright, Haley let Nudge sit there" Max said. Haley's hair turned a shade of white, "Why do I not get a seat? Why not somebody else?" Haley said frustrated. "Well, you are the youngest and I would rather have the youngest sitting on my lap since it's going to be an hour drive" Max said calmly but the look she had on her face she knew this wasn't going to be a fun trip.

Haley sighed, still obviously annoyed, but said "Ok, Max" and went over to sit on Max's lap and tried to move so Max could get the seatbelt easier. The van rolled down the hill away from camp with Haley staring out of the window.

**a/u Once again I hope you guys enjoyed once again and next chapter is when we get onto some new chapters that have not been rewritten And if enjoyed pls leave your support by favoriting and review and let me know how I can improve this Fanfic Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Day At The Mall

Black: Stressed

White: Frustrated/bored/confused

Gray: Anxious/Nervous

Brown: On Edge/Restlessness

Amber/Gold: Range of emotions/Upset/Surprised

Yellow: Feeling Creative

Pink: Uncertainty

Orange: Eager to try something new or exciting

Red: Angry

Green: Calm/Comfortable with her surroundings

Blue Green: Content/Alert but Relaxed

Blue: Feeling Happy/Social

Purple: Sense of purpose and Clarity

**At The Mall**

**Surprisingly the trip there was actually peaceful, even Gazzy and Iggy were quiet and that made alarm bells go off in Max's head, but she decided to confront them about whatever they were planning later.**

When they passed the sliding doors into the mall max turned to her flock

"Alright, by now I think you know the plan, we meet back here in an hour and do NOT go off alone" Max said and did a quick 360 and noticed people were giving them looks not that she cared what people thought of them it made her nervous that they stuck out,

and in a voice barely a whisper added "If things go south you know where to go and make sure you are not followed" as max finished talking Nudge and Angel instantly flanked Haley and pulled her with them "Come on Haley, I know just what to get you" Nudge giggled pulling Haley and Angel along with her down several more aisles until stopping in the clothes Nudge picked out a bunch of clothes Haley couldn't see what Nudge grabbed but she saw her grab a bunch of dresses and before Haley could say anything she put the clothes into Haley's arms and her hair turned pink as she looked at the dresses/skirts and noticed how short they were "Are you sure Nudge maybe I could just get some pants and t-shirts" Haley tried desperately "you're just like Max you're going to start wearing dresses more often whether you like it or not I only put up with it because we couldn't find anything else for you to wear and don't give me any of you were a boy before you're a little girl now and you should accept it, Angel" Nudge called over her shoulder smirking and soon Angel joined her smirking as well and they forced Haley into the changing room locking the door until she tried on the dresses.

Finishing trying on the dresses Haley sighed blushing slowly left the changing room she tugged at the skirt not used to how short it came down but a glare from Angel and Nudge stopped her, Haley was wearing a Coral Pink skirt Ocean Blue swirls rolling off like waves Nudge nodded her consent on the dress and soon Angel and Nudge were talking about getting me makeup and some type of hair conditioner and other products remembering Max's rule I grudgingly kept up with them but as soon as I saw Gazzy and Iggy talking about something explosive I quickly joined them before Nudge noticed and tried to keep a clear head until I decided I was far enough away so Angel wouldn't hear my thoughts although i'm not sure if it actually worked or if she let me go…

"Hey guys!" I said when I was close to them making Gazzy jump a foot in the air

and glared at me while I tried to stop from giggling failing horribly "I thought you were with Nudge and Angel? and Max said to not go off alone" Gazzy asked "I was until I spotted you and I was only a few feet away so it's fine" I said shrugging it off

"Alright, Hey want to help us look for some supplies for bombs?" Gazzy asked

"Gazzy we don't know if she will tell Max or don't" Iggy said Gazzy grinned sheepishly "Oops, You won't tell Max will you Haley?" Gazzy asked "Nope, Just don't leave me out" She said popping the P "Ok hurry up Haley, we still need to get some stuff" Iggy said running down an aisle with Gazzy

**Max pov**

"No" I said "Oh, please Max" Nudge pleaded Then Nudge and Angel started giving me the Puppy dog eyes "I'm not falling for it this time" I said 'maybe I could No Max Resist it, come on' "Ugh Fine! you win" I Said Exasperated I could hear Fang chuckling behind me CHUCKLING? Mr. Tall, Strong and Quiet I didn't think that!' I heard giggling that sounded like it came from in my head and sighed '**How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading my mind?' I said **

"**Sorry Its just funny to hear what you're thinking about" Angel said giggling**

I glared at her then turned to Fang and raised an eyebrow at Fang "Who are you and what have you done with fang!?" I said

"Come On Max, Let's go!" Nudge said bouncing up and down with excitement Dragging me along when we stopped in front of the changing rooms Nudge shoved a handful of clothes "No dresses" I said "You agreed to let us pick out your clothes for you " Nudge pointed out "there's no getting out of this, Max"

Haley pov

"Iggy, Gazzy, I think we should meet back up with the others" I said

"Ok, I think we got everything we needed anyways so let's go." Iggy said

"There they are" Gazzy said and we ran over to the changing rooms where everyone was waiting "Where is Max?" I asked Fang Pointed at the changing room And Nudge looked like she finally finished a difficult task.

The door to the changing room opened a crack "Come on Max" Max came out of the Changing room not looking happy wearing a Tomboyish looking Dress that was a plain Blue Dress and looked like she would change into something else when she could.

"Alright, Let's get in the van" Max said leading the way.


	13. Im Back! Chapter 13

**Hey everyone i'm back I am Very sorry for the extremely long wait I have been going through something and it is stressing the heck out of me but I decided i needed to get back to writing this story and I thank all of you for still sticking with me through the time I was away. P.S. sorry the next 2 chapters are short.**

**The Trip Back To Camp**

**Max's Pov**

"95 Bottles of beer on the wall! 95 bottles of beer! pass one around 94 bottles of beer!

On the-" Gazzy sang

"Gazzy, if you keep singing i'm going to glue your mouth shut and nail you to a tree!" Said a very annoyed Haley

Everything was silent for a moment until Gazzy began singing again

"94 bottles of beer on the wall 94 bottles of beer pass

one around 93 bottles of beer!"

"Gazzy, would you just shut…" Haley was cut off by the squeal of tires and sound of shattering glass as the car came to a stop at the side of the road. "Report!" I called out "Everyone's fine just a few broken ribs" Fang called out from the back. "Erasers!"

We just escaped the wreckage of the van and was prepared to fight when dark shadows covered the ground I looked up and spotted about 4 or 5 pegasus circling around for a moment before a barrage of arrows began raining down on the erasers but the arrows didn't seem to harm them, not far away from us a pegasus landed "Come on!" Annabeth shouted from the pegasus.

3rd Pov

"Annabeth how did you know we were in trouble? and how did you get here so fast? Were you watching us?" Nudge asked

"Chiron asked us to keep an eye on you incase you were attacked but wanted us to keep a distance incase the monsters didn't sense you we didn't want to draw them to you." Annabeth explained.

(Next chapter out soon)


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Angels Mind reading"**_

**Back at Camp**

"Alright, this is where you will be staying until you're godly parent claims you." Annabeth said "The cabin is being expanded so there _should_ be a place for all of you to sleep."

"Ok everyone let's see how many beds there are." Max said entering the cabin.

There was 1 bunkbed left in the corner one on the top one on the bottom and a chair over to the right. "Ok the Boys can share one the girls can share the other fang can sleep in the chair and I will sleep on the floor." "Max, you can have the chair" Fang said

"It's alright, we will get some more mattresses in here tomorrow after the game."

The Game (I'm borrowing the teams from the first book )

"Attention Campers For Tonight's Game The blue team is led by Annabeth From Cabin 6 Has Allied With Cabins 7 and 11 Red team led by Clarisse from cabin 5 Is Joined by cabins 4, 9, 10 and 12, As Most Of You Know The Rules Are: The Creek Is The Boundary And The Entire Forest Is Fair Game Magic Items Are Permitted There Will Be No Maiming Or Killing Allowed If You Do You're Desert Privileges Are Suspended And Due To Age Haley And Angel Will Not Be Competing In This Competition" Chiron Announced

"Angel and Haley you can both sit on the bleachers and watch the game from there

Iggy and Gazzy you guard the flag the rest of you will join me as we go after the other teams flag. Annabeth said. "The game will begin in 3. 2. 1. Begin!"

'

"Here is the plan we will distract the guards as someone sneaks in and grabs the flag, who is the best at hiding?" Annabeth asked "Fang" Everyone said at once "Alright Max, Nudge and I will Distract the guards and lead them away from the flag then fang, you will sneak in and get the flag then run to over our side of the creek if you are spotted and get cornered pass it over to one of us." "Everyone understand the plan? Ok, Let's Go!

(The Plan) 3rd pov

"Hey! Yahoos! Over here!" Max Shouted

The other guard that was still guarding the flag went limp falling to the ground

with fang behind grabbing the flag then the guard spotted him and began yelling to his buddy's "Fang hurry get out of there!" Max yelled and soon others had showed up Fang was running

but soon fang's path was blocked by guys with spears pointed at him "**Fang, Throw it over their heads don't ask questions we have a plan." Angel told Fang **

Fang walked towards the other players with his hands up with the flag then pulled it back and threw it like a javelin catching them off guard Annabeth reached up and caught the flag and quickly took off running slipping on her invisibility baseball cap followed by frantic shouts of "Where did it Go!"

"And The Winning Team Of This Weeks Winner Of Capture The Flag Is Chiron announced followed by cheering as Annabeth crossed the creek.

**I"m sorry this chapter might have felt rushed but I am not the best at writing fight scenes and once again I apologize for the long wait.**


	15. Chapter 15 and update at the end

**3rd pov**

"The Winning Team Of This Week's Game Of Capture The Flag Is the Blue Team!"

There were a few gasps and campers began pointing above Max's head "What are you pointing at?" Max said then looked above her head where everyone was pointing and gasped, above her head was a symbol of a lightning bolt "Maximum Ride The Daughter of Zeus!" Chiron announced campers began to chat with each other, but it went dead silent again when another symbol was revealed this time above Fang's head as a skeleton skull "Fang The Son Of Hades" Chiron announced in aw himself. Then next the symbol of a fiery hammer over Iggy. "Iggy Son Of Hephaestus"

Nudge started glowing with a pink aura. "Nudge The Daughter Of Aphrodite"

"Gazzy Son Of Hephaestus"

"And Angel And Haley Daughters of Poseidon!" Chiron Finished

The field was silent for a few moments, then the silence disappeared, replaced by the loud voices from the campers chattering to one another about what just happened "Alright Attention Campers! I know you want to talk to each other about what happened, but it's time to return to your cabins Show your new cabin members where to go, Annabeth if you would please show Max, Fang, Haley and Angel to their Cabins?"

"Ok Max And Fang these are your cabins" Annabeth said

"Why are they empty?" Max asked "The big three Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact not to have any children because of the great Prophecy although there is is Nico, who is a son of Hades he isn't her much he is usually visiting his sister Hazel at camp Jupiter or in the underworld. There is Thalia, she is a Daughter of Zeus, she joined the hunters of Artemis they sometimes come to camp, And last there is Percy, who is a Son of Poseidon, but he went missing a few months ago we still haven't found any sign of him." Annabeth said.

"I'm Sure, he will turn up one of these days" Max said reassuringly

Annabeth Sighed "Yeah, I hope so, Anyway, good night Max and Fang This way Angel and Haley is the Poseidon cabin" Annabeth stopped outside of the cabin "This is it, sorry it's a mess inside no-one has gone inside to clean it after Percy disappeared, Well Goodnight"

-Well Goodnight"

"Goodnight Annabeth" Angel and Haley said

"I can't believe we are really sisters that's great!" Angel Said Haley laughed "Yeah, it is, there is only one bed, we can get another bed moved in here if we need to." "Goodnight Angel" Haley Whispered "Night Haley" Angel Whispered Back.

**So what do you think, enjoying the sisterly bonding moment at the end?**

**I feel like a hypocrite now for just ending it like that, I just recently began looking through my messages and realized that so many people even though It has been nearly a year are still following this story, So here is your good news I will be taking some time to re-edit my earlier chapters for errors and then I will begin uploading chapters I have made but not uploaded, however it may be some more time before I write new chapters since I haven't read the series in some time, Now if you wonder why I haven't uploaded in some time the answer I just lost motivation to write I have made a new story that I will also upload here at some point in the future, sorry for ending it like that and I thank everyone who has stayed here even though I stopped writing And I also realized I forgot to put in the color chart thing for Haley's Color changing hair I will add it to some past chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm sorry, The End

**Just After Lunch**

"So me and Angel are half siblings and share the same mom and Angel and Haley have the same dad and since Angel and Haley are sisters and Angel is my sister does that make me and Haley Brother and Sisters too?" Gazzy rambled on confused

"I found it best to not think too much about how everyone is related, if you want to think of us as siblings you can if you want to" Haley tried to explain

"I'm going to go hang out with the Aphrodite cabin and get to know them some more it is cool that we are related maybe I can find out more about my mom too, Bye!" Nudge rambled taking off to the Aphrodite cabin "Me and iggy are going to try out the cool lava rock wall i wonder if it's real lava Ok Bye Max!" Gazzy said quickly running off pulling Iggy along before Max could say anything.

(Max Pov) "**text"** = Conversation inside of head

"Alright, Looks like its just us then" Max said "**Hello, Maximum"** The Voice said

Max Groaned "**long time no Annoy voice"** Max thought back "**I was wondering when you would be back to annoy me."**

"**I was never really gone but not here either"** The voice said

"**And i was hoping you dropped your fortune cookie crap when you were not annoying me and give me straight answers for a change"** Max Grumbled

"**Are you sure i make no sense or do you understand it perfectly, or maybe you have been saying things that make no sense but i am making perfect sense and you just don't know it."** The voice said "**uhh, Would you stop doing that!"** Max said confused and annoyed by the voice _{That Barely made sense to me and i wrote it! :O} _"**What is it that you came to annoy me about today"** Max demanded "**Let the others go off to do their own things and go talk to the other campers knowing your TeamMates is key for a leader and working together"** The voice said "**What are you going on about now this time"** Max asked feeling sorry she asked already Knowing what it was about

"**Some of them are going to help you with what you must do."** The voice paused "**The time is almost here. Save The World, Max."**

Author's note I know I have been gone for a long time, I feel bad about just dropping this story without any explanation then also trying to continue publishing it then just stopping again, maybe I will start writing this story again, but at the moment that doesn't seem like it will be happening, I just lost interest in this story and I lost track with what I wanted to do with this story, sorry everyone.


End file.
